Kami Help Me
by Bert8813
Summary: One Shot. Kagome goes on the date from Hell. She is saved by the man her coworker tried to set her up with. KagInu, slight SesshOC, and SanMir.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is a cute one-shot based on a bad date I went on. Enjoy!

-

-

-

In the spacious cafeteria area of Tokyo Memorial Hospital, a myriad of nurses, surgeons, and interns were sitting at the tables, chatting and enjoying their food. Kagome, dressed in a blue nurse uniform, sat alone, absent-mindedly stabbing her chicken salad. Akiya, also dressed in nurse uniform, cheerily walked toward Kagome's table, holding a tray of food.

"Kags, I have the perfect guy for you!" Akiya said in a sing-song voice, sliding into the seat across from the human.

"No!" Kagome hastily responded. "You know, ever since you got married, you've been trying to play matchmaker." Kagome pointed out, waving a finger at the hanyou as if she were a child. Waving away the gesture, Akiya continued rambling on about the great guy she had for her single friend.

"Is it bad for wanting others to be as happy as I am?" Akiya asked. Last year, she married Sesshomaru Taishou, one of the best lawyers in Japan. Some would say he was the "Japanese Johnnie Cochran", however, at home, Akiya seemed to win every argument.

"Not many women end up marrying millionaires." Kagome retorted, taking a bite out of her salad. Kagome lightly chuckled, while her friend rolled her eyes. Akiya hated when people brought up the fact that she married a wealthy man. Even after she married – more like eloped with Sesshomaru, she still lived a simple life. Well, by her husband's standards. They lived in a very upscale condo in the heart of the city with their children, Rin and Shiori.

Rin was the reason why the two got together in the first place. The three year old girl sprained her ankle and Sesshomaru rushed her to the hospital, thinking that the injury was severe. When Akiya performed an X-ray on Rin and told him that it was a mere sprain, he said that she was wrong, and the two began to argue. The next day, he came to the hospital and declared that she and him would be going on a date. Two years later, they were married. Now, they were a happy family with two children; both had a daughter from their previous relationships.

"So, how are the girls?"

"Shiori thinks she's a model and Rin's her photographer. Anyway, about this guy."

"I already have a date."

"Don't tell me, it's with that 'Hobo' guy." she replied, rolling her purple-blue eyes. From what Kagome said about this guy, he was a stick in the mud, he had no back bone at all. How could anyone deal with a man like that? Akiya preferred aggressive men, since she was a cat hanyou.

"Hojo, Akiya. His name is Hojo." she grumbled.

"I'm telling you, my guy is better." Right before Kagome could retort, Sango came to the table and took a seat next to the miko.

"Hey, guys." the long-haired brunette said gleefully. Akiya began to grin from ear to ear. She could smell Dr. Houshi on Sango's body. The two were finally dating after two years of her slapping his face for grabbing her ass. Now, they were all over each other like a pair of jack rabbits.

"Hello, Mrs. Houshi– oops, I mean Ms. Shoki." All three women burst into a fit of laughter. For the rest of their lunch hour, Akiya was bragging about the guy she wanted to set Kagome up with.

* * *

"Oh, Ki, I forgot. Can I borrow that black cocktail dress for my date tomorrow?" Kagome asked, walking with her friend through the parking lot of the hospital. Both of their shifts ended at 1 am, so Akiya would always drive Kagome home, since it was very late.

"That old thing? You can have it." Akiya said, having no more use for the dress. That cocktail dress was a size seven, and Akiya was now a size nine.

"Thanks!"

Both women hopped into a lustrous 2008 edition, lime green Range Rover that Sesshomaru bought Akiya for her birthday a few months ago. It was almost funny that a nurse had a car more expensive than all of the doctors' in the hospital.

Walking inside the apartment, Akiya dropped her duffel bag and quickly grabbed a cold bottle of water. She tossed Kagome a bottle and walked into her bedroom to get the dress. Sleeping peacefully was Sesshomaru and the girls, snuggled on his chest. It took a real man to care for a child that wasn't his own. He treated Shiori as one of his own pups. Her own father, Naraku, never even acknowledged the hanyou as his own. Not long after she was born, he abandoned them, leaving Akiya to raise the baby alone.

Akiya walked back toward the livingroom with the dress draped over her arm, only to see Kagome drooling over her brother-in-law. The tall hanyou stood completely still, for there was a beautiful woman in front of him, and there was his angry sister-in-law, growling at him.

"Inu, what have I told you about coming home right after a fire!?" Akiya hissed, with her hands on her hips. Instead of showering at the fire department, he decided to come back to her apartment and dirty up the floor and the tub. Well, that broke him out of his trance.

"I was nearby. There was a fire a few blocks away." the hanyou grumbled. He dropped his dirty, red helmet on the table and walked straight to the bathroom. Long, silver hair spilled in waves down his back. Two little dog ears twitched on the top of his head, but they fell flat, as he could hear Akiya threatening him, saying that she "knew a perfect place to hide his body".

Kagome just stared at the door where Inuyasha left. She was almost drooling over the hanyou.

"He's a cutie, right?" Akiya said, breaking the miko out of her daze. Kagome was still staring, so the hanyou had to get her attention.

"I have a tattoo." she whispered in Kagome's ear. That seemed to get her attention.

"You do!?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, that got you from staring at my brother-in-law like a hungry dog."

"I-I was not! He was standing there, all dirty, with his chest out, and with those eyes..."

"That was the guy I was telling you about. Just forget that Hobo guy."

"No! He's a really nice guy. I cant do that to him."

"Fine, but you'll be sorry."

* * *

"_Fine, but you'll be sorry."_

Akiya's words rang loud in Kagome's ears. This was the worst date she had ever been on. All Hojo did was talk about himself and his problems. If she were a therapist, she could've made a nice amount of money from listening to him for two hours.

"My mother died when I was six, so I was raised by my father," he said, with a rather somber look on his face. He was obviously seeking sympathy.

"Uh huh," she replied, nodding her head. Picking at her salad, she silently prayed for the Kami to save her from this misery.

"Wow, you barely even touched your food." he commented, with a slight attitude.

Hojo definitely had Kagome fooled. He seemed like a nice person when he was trying to get a date, and when he did, he decided to pour his heart out. He kept droning on about his depressing life and his dislike of gaigins, which really set Kagome off. Akiya was one of her best friends, she was born in America and moved to Japan for work.

Kagome continued to nod her head and pretend to listen to Hojo's rants. Her attention was now on the half-eaten bowl of salad. She began to daydream about a certain dog hanyou with the body of a god.

'_Maybe I should've taken Ki on her offer...' _

"When I'm talking I want you to look me in the eye," Hojo ordered. In an instant, she became irate.

"Do you see me?" she angrily asked, making sure she had eye contact with him. She pointed two fingers between each other, so their eyes were looking directly looking at each other.

"That's better." He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was being sarcastic. "Now where was I? Do you ever dream about death?"

"Ummm...no?" Kagome was becoming scared. What in the seven hells did she get herself into?

'_Maybe I can text Sango to come get me?' _Knowing the former demon slayer, she was trying to keep her boyfriends wandering hands to himself. _'Ki would never let me hear the end of it. I can hear it now.' S_he was sure the hanyou would come to her rescue with extra sharp claws and a smile. Unfortunately, Hojo had more "interesting" questions to ask.

"So, what type of girlfriend do you think you would be?"

'_This is only the first date! How could someone just come out and ask that!?'_ Hojo was obviously bad news. First, he tells Kagome his whole life story, then he catches an attitude with her, and now, he's asking what type of girlfriend she would be.

"Um, Hojo, I-." Kagome was saved by the sound of Diddy's "I Need A Girl." Hojo turned and looked at his cell phone.

"I'm sorry, sexy, but I have to take this call." he said, getting up from his seat. As he sat up, he kissed Kagome on the cheek, leaving her shocked and appalled.

She wasted no time, she pulled out her phone and sent a text message to her friend with the shiny, green car, mercilessly pushing keys on the phone.

"It was my friend. You know, the one with herpes."

Kagome once again nodded her head and forced a small smile, trying to eat her food. Her date had a way of making her lose her appetite.

* * *

"Who could this be?" Akiya asked herself, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket. After reading the text message, she immediately jumped off the couch and ran into Inuyasha's room.

"Oi, wench! Don't you know how to knock!" he yelled, sitting up on his bed, glaring at the woman.

"Baka, show more respect to my mate. Remember, she's the reason why you're not on the street." Sesshomaru shouted from the kitchen. If it wasn't for Akiya convincing Inuyasha to stay there until he got his own place, the twenty two year old would have no home.

"Fine! What do you want?"

"Remember that girl you asked about? The girl who was here yesterday?" Now having his attention, she grinned like a Cheshire cat. The Kami must have been in her favor tonight, because the situation was too perfect to pass up.

"Yeah? Why? What happened?"

"Well, she needs someone to pick her up, and I can't tonight."

"Why not?" he asked, hoping she would think he was not the least bit excited about going to see Kagome.

"'Cause."

"'Cause?"

"Just do me this favor, please?" Giving him the big puppy eyes, Inuyasha gave in and went to pick her up, but a soft hand stopped him.

"You're not going out there wearing that!" Akiya exclaimed, glaring at his worn out red tee shirt and bleach-spotted jeans.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked, looking down at his attire. Rolling her eyes, Akiya pulled the hanyou to his closet and quickly pulled out some clothes to wear.

"Your going to Midori Megumi." (That means "Blessing in Green". At least, that's what I think. If I'm wrong, someone please tell me.)

"Okay, I'm going." he grumbled, gently shoving Akiya out of his room. He quickly put on the clothes and grabbed the car keys to his '86 Chevrolet convertible. Before Inuyasha fixed the convertible, it was a piece of junk. Now it ran better than ever before.

"Have fun!" Akiya yelled out, waving to her brother in law. His back was turned, but she knew he was blushing.

* * *

'_Thank goodness, she's going to save me!' _

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Kagome's head jerked back.

"Can I-."

"Wench! What are you doing here with him!?" He screamed inside the restaurant, grabbing the attention of all the patrons. Both Hojo and Kagome were shocked that there was one very angry (but sexy) hanyou stomping toward them. He looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. His blood red blazer was opened to show his white dress shirt, and his acid wash jeans fit perfectly over his black dress shoes.

"How could you do this to me!?" Inuyasha yelled, pretending to be hurt. Still confused, all Kagome could do was open and close her mouth like a fish. Hojo was just as shocked as she was, she never mentioned that she was dating someone.

"Umm I-."

"I don't want to hear it. Were leaving." He yanked the woman out of her seat by the arm and dragged her to the car. The two sped off, leaving a bewildered Hojo behind.

"I can't believe you did that in front of the whole restaurant!" Kagome hissed as Inuyasha pulled her down the quiet, empty street.

"Got you away from him, didn't I?" He said, looking down at her beautiful face. She only wore baby pink lip gloss and eye liner. Her hair was pinned up and a bang framed her delicate face. The cocktail dress hugged her curves perfectly, showing some cleavage and her smooth legs.

"Yeah, but now everyone at that restaurant thinks that I'm a cheating girlfriend."

"You'll never see those people again, and hopefully, that Hobo guy will leave you alone."

"Hojo.".

"Akiya said it was Hobo. Anyway, there's a nice diner not far from here. It ain't as fancy as Midori Megumi, but the food's pretty good. "

* * *

"You're right, this is good!" Kagome said in a muffled voice, taking another bite of her club sandwich. It was almost amusing seeing how the two were dressed, eating in a tiny diner late at night.

"I know. I came across the place when I was in training." he replied, taking a sip of his chicken soup. Right now, he would prefer Ramen, but that would have to wait.

"So, how long have you been a fireman?"

"Just a year. That's why I'm staying with by brother. Hopefully in a few months, I'll have my own place."

"I just moved out of my mom's house just last month."

'_Kami, she's pretty.' _Inuyasha thought to himself, staring at her pink lips. There was a smidgen of mayonnaise on the corner of her mouth. Dabbing it away with a napkin, the miko blushed, making the hanyou want her more.

"Tha- thanks..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." _'Please, nothing about death or what type of girlfriend I would be.'_

"Why would a girl like you date a loser like that?"

"He seemed nice, but tonight, he showed his true colors. You know, he asked me what type of girlfriend I would be."

"I'd bet you would be a pretty nice one." Wait, that wasn't supposed to come out. Both were blushing brightly, looking down at the messy table. The waitress walked over to the couple and put down the bill. After paying for everything, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to where his car was parked.

'_He's holding my hand!' _She looked up to study the hanyou's features: golden eyes, silver hair, and cute little doggie ears. Unable to contain herself, she reached for one.

"What are you doing!?" Inuyasha asked shocked at her bold actions. Even though her soft fingers on his ears felt good, no one really touched his ears except his nieces.

"I like your ears." she said, tweaking them. She giggled as they twitched under her fingers.

"Kagome..."

"Kiss me, Inuyasha." Wrapping a strong arm around her small waist, Inuyasha wasted no time tasting her. She tasted like ice cream. The other hand slid up her back to hold the back of her head, turning it to the side to the kiss deeper. Slowly pulling away, they got inside the car and drove off.

"I had a really good time." Kagome said, smoothing out her dress.

"Me, too. Where do you live?"

"How about we go to your place? To thank Akiya, of course." she quickly corrected herself. She didn't want to think she wanted to sleep with him.

'_But, I wouldn't mind taking him home. No, bad Kagome!' _smacking her own hand. "No problem."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the parking lot of the condo. Inuyasha was being the perfect gentleman, opening the car door for her and escorting her upstairs to the top floor of the building. Opening the door to the apartment, he tossed his keys on the kitchen island.

"Maybe I should just take you home." he suggested, staring at his brother's bedroom door with dislike.

"What do you mean? I'm just gonna say hi-!"

"Kagome, don't!" He grabbed her arm to stop her, but it was too late. They stood there in complete and utter shock at the sight in front of them. There was Sesshomaru and Akiya having sex on the end of the bed. Holding her body close to his, Sesshomaru was sitting, grinding his body against his mate's. Both were holding each other closely, and moaning loudly.

"Somebody pull my eyes out." Inuyasha groaned, covering his eyes.

"Wow, you really have a tattoo!" Kagome shouted, pointing to the neat red and black ink with the name Sesshomaru across her left butt cheek.

"Out! Now!" Sesshomaru growled. Picking up Kagome by the waist, Inuyasha left the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Oh, my!" It seemed the miko was really shocked that Akiya really had a tattoo and it was of someone's name.

"Well, umm, how about I take you home?" Inuyasha suggested after a long pause.

"Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

"Moushi, moushi?" Kagome asked, picking up her phone.

"How did your date go?" Akiya asked in a cheerful tone.

"I had a really good time. He took me to this really nice diner that makes the best club sandwiches."

"Its good to hear that. You can say I told you so now."

"Yeah right, but I loved that tattoo on your ass." the miko shot back. Akiya's loud gasp was heard over the phone as well as the sound of giggling little girls in the background.

"You never saw that." she growled.

"I never saw it, if you cook me lunch for a whole week."

"Deal." she replied, hanging up. Just as she was about to hang up the phone, it rang again.

"Moushi, moushi?"

"Kagome?" a male voice asked.

"Hojo, how are you?" she asked, pretending to care. A loud snarl could be heard from her bathroom at the sound of that name.

"Just fine. I wanted to go out on another date. The first one went so well. I don't care if you have a boyfriend."

'_The date went well. The best thing about it was when Inuyasha stormed in and yanked me away.'_

"Oi, wench! Get off the phone!" Inuyasha yelled, walking inside the small livingroom of Kagome's apartment. He was only in a white towel that was wrapped around his narrow waist. Water dripped down his chiseled chest, wet hair clung to his back and chest. That dog eared hanyou was pure sin: handsome, sweet, aggressive, and a firefighter.

"I...I ... Bye, Hojo." Kagome dumbly said, hanging up the phone to stare at Inuyasha. Last night, he drove her home and the two spent the whole night talking and watching action movies, till they both fell asleep on the couch. She never was the type of person to sleep with someone on the first date, but looking at him now, breaking her own rule didn't sound so bad.

"See something you like?" he teased.

'_You without the towel. No, bad Kagome!'_

"Wow, look what time it is. Don't you have work in an hour?" checking her watch.

"Oh shit! I have to go!" he shouted, running back to her bedroom to put on his clothes. Running back out zipping his pants, he ran toward the door.

"Bye, wench." he said, kissing her cheek and running out the door of her first floor apartment to his car. Pulling out of his parking space, his red car sped up the quiet block.

"Not bad, not bad at all." she said to herself, closing her front door with a smile.

-

-

I wish the date I went on would have ended like this. My knight with silver hair comes to rescue me from the date from hell. Was I a total bitch in one of my past lives or something? The good thing about it, it makes a for really funny story. Read and review.


End file.
